Spell Scrolls
Spell scrolls are magical items that use Mana to cast spells. Unlike runes, they disappear after a single use, but allow characters to cast spells they are not trained to use, and are generally more common. Anyone with sufficient Mana can cast a spell scroll. While most spell scrolls contain the same magic as runes, some spells can only be found in scroll form, most prominently transformation magic in Gothic and Gothic II. Gothic Spell scrolls do not require knowledge of Circles, and as such they are the only mean of casting until the player is allowed to join a guild of magic. Fire damage scrolls These offensive spells hit for their base damage minus the Fire protection of the target creature. *All Fire spells contained in scrolls are also obtainable as runes. Magic damage scrolls These offensive spells hit for their base damage minus the Magic protection of the target creature. *All the spells contained in these scrolls are also obtainable as runes. Transformation scrolls Transformation scrolls allow the caster to become a different creature and gain all its attributes. Enter key reverts back to human form. *Transformation magic only comes in scroll form. There is no other source for these spells. *Bug: no Health Point bonus is received when leveling up while transformed. Summoning scrolls These scrolls can summon different creatures that will defend the caster and attack everyone else. A summoned creature will last one minute, and multiple summon spells can be active at the same time. The allied creature can turn hostile if attacked several times. *Scrolls are the only mean of summoning in the game. There is no other way to summon creatures. *Summoned creatures can be killed for experience points. Other scrolls These spells have particular effects, such as control over other creatures' behavior. They can be obtained in rune form unless noted. Gothic II Like in the first Gothic, spell scrolls can be cast by any character with sufficient Mana. Offensive scrolls These spells hit for their base damage minus the Magic protection of the target. All of these spells are also obtainable as mage or paladin runes. Healing scrolls These spells heal a large portion of the caster's Health Points. They are also obtainable as mage and paladin runes. *Lesser, Medium and Greater Healing are the scroll equivalent of the omonymous paladin runes. Transformation scrolls Transformation scrolls allow the caster to become a different creature and gain all its attributes. Enter key reverts back to human form *Transformation magic only comes in scroll form. There is no other source for these spells. *Bug: no Health Point bonus is reveived when leveling up while transformed Summoning scrolls These scrolls can summon different creatures that will defend the caster and attack everyone else. A summoned creature will last one minute, and multiple summon spells can be active at the same time. Allied creatures can turn hostile if attacked several times. *Summon spells in Gothic II are also obtainable as mage runes. Other scrolls Gothic II - Night of the Raven Offensive scrolls Healing scrolls Transformation scrolls Summoning scrolls Other scrolls Gothic 3 Category:Scrolls and Runes